


Letting Go

by sffan



Series: Falling [1]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Jayne gives Simon what he needs.





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> This one was started as an instasmut – not sure if it remained one considering I finished it 2 days later in the middle of the day. Dedicated to the instasmut audience. Thanks to skrip and becc for telling me to go for the riskier ending.
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: September 6, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Yehsoo = Jesus  
xiao qin ai = little dear one  
bao bei = sweetheart  
dong ma = understand  
Tianna = oh god 

He hates to admit it to himself, but the struggling is turning him on a bit. Alright. A lot. A whole lot. Simon twists and pushes at him, trying to pull away from the strong arms that wrap around him, all sounds of protest muffled and swallowed by the hard kiss he's planting on those soft lips that have haunted his dreams for months. 

Suddenly, Simon makes a low whimpery, moaning sound and his mouth falls open, allowing Jayne to finally slip his tongue into the searing wet heat. Now, instead of pushing him away, hands twist in Jayne's shirt and pull him closer. 

Jayne cups the back of Simon's head and the tight curve of his ass in each of his large hands and pulls him even closer. Simon slides his hands around Jayne and kneads the muscles of his back as he allows his mouth to be plundered. 

He didn't think he could get any harder, but Simon's quiet moans and clutching hands turn him on even more than the struggling did. Jayne sucks hard on Simon's bottom lip for a moment and then strokes his fingers down the pale skin of his neck until the younger man tilts his head back, exposing his neck. 

Jayne leans in and trails soft kisses along Simon's carotid artery. He can feel Simon's pulse pounding against his lips and tongue, and he can't resist - he bites, gently, worrying the smooth skin with his teeth. He's not entirely prepared for the reaction. 

Simon lets out a loud moaning gasp and his whole body quivers in Jayne's arms. He's sure he's going to have bruises in his back where Simon's fingers dig into his skin as the younger man arches against him. 

"Like that do you?" Jayne murmurs, pleased and slightly shocked, against Simon's neck. 

Simon is helpless to do anything but nod. 

Growling Jayne does it again. This time, Simon whimpers and tries to pull away, whispering, "Too much. Too much, Jayne. Please don't. I'm not...I can't..." 

The fear in Simon's voice unexpectedly touches Jayne and instead of biting Simon again as he had planned, he kisses the spot softly, soothing it with his tongue and strokes Simon's back until the smaller man stops quaking. 

Simon tilts his head up and kisses Jayne. This time the kiss is long and slow and sweet. Jayne feels the tension leak out of Simon as they kiss and he decides it's time to try again. He savours the feeling of Simon's warm, wet tongue sliding along and curling around his own as he begins to slowly unbutton Simon's vest. 

"How long's it been since you been touched like this?" Jayne murmurs against Simon's lips. 

"Since, since just before I started trying to find River," Simon replies, his voice a bit breathless and shaky. 

"Yehsoo, Simon. Nearly three years? No wonder yer so ruttin' uptight." Jayne kisses Simon again, this time attacking the soft mouth under his, sucking and nipping lightly at his lips and tongue until Simon is moaning and arching against him once again. 

Jayne slides his fingers down the front of Simon's shirt, pausing to tease his nipples erect through the material. Before Simon has a chance to protest, Jayne tightens his grip on either side of Simon's shirt and rips it open with a sharp jerk. Simon gasps as buttons fly everywhere. 

"Jayne..." Simon begins in complaint, pulling away from the larger man's mouth. 

"Shut it," Jayne commands. 

"But..." 

"I.Said.Shut.It," Jayne growls. 

Simon shuts it. 

"Good boy," Jayne says and then plunders Simon's mouth once again. His hands map the contours of Simon's chest and abdomen. Jayne is thrilled by the amount of muscle he finds under his fingers and is even more thrilled to find that Simon is extremely sensitive to touch. Every brush of his fingers elicits a sound. Jayne begins to explore. He runs his fingers lightly along Simon's ribs and is rewarded by a muffled giggle. Changing angles, he slides his hand up and across Simon's abdomen and is delighted by the way Simon's muscles contract under his fingers and by the gasp that comes when he drags his nails across a nipple. He gently pulls and tugs at the sensitive nub until Simon is whimpering with need and trembling once again. 

Jayne looks down at Simon, his pale skin flushed, eyes dark with desire, thick hair in spikes from where he's grabbed it, lips red and kiss swollen and feels his knees go weak with lust at the vision of debauchery. Jayne moves them to the couch and starts to push Simon down onto it, but he resists. 

As he watches Simon's eyes dart about, Jayne realizes that he's never going to get Simon to relax until he's allayed his fears. "What about...." Simon begins, to be stopped by Jayne's gentle finger on his lips. 

"Shhh, xiao qin ai. It's later than you think. There's no one about but us. It's hours before Mal or Wash get up to check on stuff. There's no one to see, no one to hear," Jayne murmurs quietly as he lies down on the couch and pulls Simon down on top of him. Kissing Simon softly, he rolls them onto their sides, with Simon on the inside. 

Jayne lets his hands roam all over Simon's body, touching, teasing, and caressing as he gives Simon a long, wet kiss that makes them both moan quietly. Once again, the tension leaves Simon's body and he begins to arch into Jayne's touch. He tugs at Jayne's shirt and slips his hands under it, sliding his palms up Jayne's back and back down again. Jayne sits up just long enough to tug his shirt off and then lies back down, tossing the shirt onto the floor. Simon's long fingers dance along his skin, leaving fields of goosebumps in their wake. 

Jayne slides his hand down Simon's chest and along his abdomen. Simon gasps when Jayne's fingers dip inside the waistband of his pants and brush against the wet head of his cock. Deftly, Jayne opens Simon's pants with one hand and reaches into them. He runs the back of his knuckles along the long, hard curve of Simon's erection, teasing it through the soft cotton of his underwear. Simon moans and his hips thrust forward of their own volition. 

Jayne pushes the fabric down, frees Simon's cock from its confines, and begins to run the tips of his fingers up and down the shaft. He slides his fingers up and around the head and then he teases the slit, rubbing and prodding until Simon is moaning loudly and pre-come coats his fingers. Simon rests his head on Jayne's shoulder and hangs on for dear life as the larger man takes his cock in hand and begins to jerk him off with long, slow pulls. 

Gasping, Simon's head falls backward, exposing his neck to Jayne's teeth and tongue. Jayne nibbles and licks and sucks gently at the offered flesh, careful not to leave a mark where it can be seen. He loves the way Simon's cock feels in his hand - hard and smooth, like a steel rod covered in silk - he tightens his fingers slightly, giving Simon a nice, tight passage to fuck, and Simon complies. 

Simon humps into his hand, moaning and panting for air as Jayne relentlessly pulls him toward orgasm. He can feel Simon start to fall apart as his thrusts get more and more erratic and his moans take on a sharp edge. 

"Yeah, that's it, bao bei, come on, come for me," Jayne murmurs in a low voice. Simon is straining and gasping, but he can't seem to tip over the edge. "C'mon, give it up, give it all up, relax. Shut off that big brain of yours and just let yourself feel, Simon," Jayne keeps talking and stroking, feeding Simon words of encouragement while he works his cock faster and faster. "Come for me, darlin', spurt all over my hand, let me see how beautiful you are when you let go, c'mon." Suddenly, Simon's body convulses, his mouth opens in a silent cry, and long streams of hot semen splash over Jayne's hand and belly. 

"Good boy," Jayne whispers and kisses Simon gently. As Simon quivers with after shocks, Jayne reaches down and grabs his shirt. He uses it to quickly clean them up, knowing how fastidious Simon is, he understands that Simon won't be comfortable unless he's clean - at least relatively so. 

Jayne cradles Simon to him and kisses him again and again - soft, light brushes of his lips - while Simon recovers. When Simon finally stops shaking, he kisses Jayne soundly and starts to slide his hand down Jayne's body to his pants. Jayne stops him by taking his hand and pulling it away. 

"But what about you?" Simon asks. "I can feel how hard you are, Jayne." Simon moves, rubbing himself along Jayne's erection. "Let me take care of that for you." 

"Don't you worry about me, none, Simon. We'll take care of me next time," Jayne says, tilting Simon's face up so that he can look him in the eye. "'Cause there will be a next time, boy." Simon swallows hard at the lust he sees burning in Jayne's eyes. "And I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week. You're going to scream and beg for more until you don't got a voice to scream and beg with," Jayne growls, and then says more softly, "But tonight was all about you and what you needed. Tonight I was gentle and I backed off when I coulda pushed things. Remember that. Next time, you're mine to do with as I please, dong ma?" 

Simon is shaking in his arms once again, his eyes wide and dark with desire. "Tianna," he moans breathlessly. "Yes, Jayne, I understand." 

"Good," Jayne says and gets up, extracting himself from Simon's limbs. He seizes Simon by the arm and hauls him up to his knees in one swift jerk. Wrapping his hands tightly around Simon's hair, Jayne pulls Simon's head back sharply. He leans in and delivers a long, punishing kiss. Jayne releases him abruptly and then turns and walks away, leaving Simon kneeling on the couch, panting for air and trembling with need. 


End file.
